Normal has Crashed and Burned
by DrakeyMerwin
Summary: In the final season of Total Drama, the entire cast is invited to participate. But suddenly, in the blink of an eye everyone over 18 disappears leaving the 51 teens cut off and trapped under a dome, alone on Camp Wawankawa. Chaos, madness and starvation sets in as these teens do whatever they can to survive. And when some of them start mutating, they will do anything to survive...


**Hiya! This is my first TD fan fiction :) It's based off the Gone Series which is an amazing book that I highly recommend. Scratch that. It's an amazing book that YOU MUST READ. Pls let me know what you think of this by dropping off a review and I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>One minute Chris McLean was standing at the Dock of Shame explaining an almost-certainly-fatal challenge to the entire first generation cast. The next minute he was gone mid-sentence. No smoke. No bright flash of light. No poof. He simply disappeared just like that in the blink of an eye.<p>

The cast instinctively stared hard at where the sadistic host was once positioned, thinking it was their minds playing some weird trick on them. Eventually Heather, who was standing in the middle of the large group, spoke up.

'Um… where's Chris?' she asked genuinely confused.

'He was here a minute ago,' Lindsay replied.

'Nooo…' Noah unsurprisingly deadpanned.

It was a typical morning at Camp Wawanakwa. After the success of Total Drama Pahkitew Island, Chris decided to launch the final season of Total Drama with the entire first generation cast, including the newbies of Season 3. Unfortunately, because Pahkitew Island was still a mess due to the sixth season's 'incidents', Chris had to use half the show's budget to retrieve and rejuvenate the original sunken island – believed to be free of toxic waste once again, with its same native fauna – as a location for the massive Season 7.

After introducing the first generation cast, Chris promptly explained what would have been the first challenge of the season, if it weren't for the sudden and unexpected disappearance of the host.

Gwen, who was still trying to grasp what had happened, spoke up. 'But seriously, where did he-'

'Wait a minute,' Katie interrupted with a puzzled expression. 'Like, Blainley was right next to me, but now she's gone too!'

At this, the entire cast turned their heads towards Katie's direction and found a clear gap between Katie and Justin, representing where Blainley once stood.

'Oh my gosh, you're right!' Sadie, who was next to Katie, exclaimed.

'She probably went to the bathroom or something.' Owen said.

'No she didn't,' Justin replied. 'I could hear her suddenly stop breathing heavily right around when Chris disappeared. I just thought she cleared her nose or something so I didn't check it out. And besides, even if she did go, I would've seen it.'

At this discovery, the cast began to murmur in confusion among themselves.

'Puh-lease.' Heather exclaimed rather loudly to gain the attention of her fellow competitors. 'You guys are all idiots. It's obvious that it's part of Chris' lame-o challenge to freak us out. _Again_.'

'After seeing Chris in action for 6 seasons, that's very likely,' DJ agreed.

'It's not very likely DJ, it's obviously the truth. Gosh!' Heather replied matter-of-factly.

'Hey, you stole my line!' This was from Harold.

'Shut it, Harold.' she replied. Oblivious to Heather, LeShawna narrowed her eyes at this, annoyed at Heather's remark to her 'baby' Harold.

'If that's true,' Geoff asked out loud. 'Why would Blainley of all people be in on it? She hates his guts and he hates hers. Remember China?'

'You never know, Chris could've promised a reward for her just for this challenge.' Heather said.

This stimulated various murmurs of agreement within the cast.

'But this still doesn't make sense,' Courtney commented. 'How can Chris and Blainley just… _poof _like that into thin air?'

Duncan answered, 'Here's an idea: why don't we just go find and interrogate Chef?'

'Yeah right,' Courtney replied. 'As if he'd bother telling us or would even want to!'

'We can make him,' the delinquent replied while cracking his knuckles.

'Glad to see you're a bad boy now,' Gwen, who was standing near her ex, said sarcastically.

'You think I actually did become a softie in All Stars? The thing is, Chris paid me a lot of dough just to pretend I was 'heroic' and stir up some 'drama'. He promised to pay me more if I didn't say anything but since he's not here, who cares?'

Gwen couldn't help but feel a little relieved to hear this.

'Well amigos, what're we waiting for? Let's go.' Alejandro declared ignoring Duncan's 'confession'.

'Not so fast!' Heather said.

'Ugh! What is it _now_?!' Eva yelled angrily. 'Let's just go already! I'm running out of patience!' At the last angry remark, Eva accidentally stepped – actually more like slammed – her foot down onto the closet person's foot, which happened to be Cody's. Sierra saw this act of violence and gave the oblivious Eva the coldest glare ever, ready to angrily confront her until Heather continued her sentence.

'This is all Chris' stupid attempt at a challenge. I'm going back to our cabins and anyone with an ounce of intelligence would do the same.' Heather stormed off after this conviction towards the cabins.

'You know, for once I agree with that girl. I'm gonna go back.' LeShawna agreed before heading back. Soon enough, a majority of the contestants decided to the same.

This left Duncan, Courtney, Alejandro, Eva, Izzy and Owen to go find Chef. However, the latter was mainly coming along just to grab some food, and Izzy was only tagging along as an excuse to legally manhunt Chef.

'OH COME ON!' Courtney fumed. 'Something's wrong here! No one can just poof like that. This isn't normal enough to be part of a chall-' She was suddenly interrupted by a hard shove from a certain impatient jockette.

'Hurry! It! Up!' Eva roared each word with emphasis, much to the amusement of Duncan and Izzy. The latter ran up towards the fallen Courtney and started laughing hysterically.

'Hahahaha! That was hilarious!' Izzy exclaimed before turning to Eva. 'Do it again! Do it again!'

* * *

><p>'Ugh, what does she want?' Heather pessimistically thought as a certain fan girl walked up to the cabin's porch steps where Heather was reading a gossip magazine. Unfortunately, this season only had the same cruddy cabins instead of the McLean Spa Hotel - something about Chris and his cheap budgets.<p>

'I thought you and Alejandro were dating again, despite breaking up 3 times between seasons,' Sierra, who was surprisingly Cody-less, suddenly stated.

'What makes you think we aren't?' the manipulator replied.

'Well, you did argue against Alejandro and refused to find Chef with him, something very out of character for you when you're dating him.'

Heather raised her eyebrows in annoyance. 'Go away crazy girl.'

'But I just want to know your relationship status so I can update it on my blog!' Sierra defended.

'No.'

'Why not?'

'What part of get out of my face don't you understand?'

'The part where you won't tell me your relationship status.'

'I said get lost!'

'Actually you said, "go away"…'

'GO AWAY!' Heather hissed at Sierra, threatening her with the magazine.

'Ok, ok, sheesh.' Sierra snapped back. 'But I _will_ find out one way or another, Heather. One day.'

Xxx

'Geez, Sierra is _soooo_ annoying,' Heather stated with her arms crossed in Total Drama's iconic confessional. 'As if I'd tell her that Alejandro and I unofficially 'broke-up' just so we could focus on the game and win the prize money for ourselves.'

Xxx

Outside the confessional, a certain creepy stalker, who was hiding behind the outhouse, squealed with glee having eavesdropped on Heather. 'OMG, this is so going on my blog.' Sierra whispered. She walked away from the confessional towards the cabins and pulled out her new phone ready to update her website.

'Okay, password: MrsSierraCody. M-R-S-S-I-E-R-R-A-C-O-D-Y.' Sierra absentmindedly said aloud as she typed the password in her phone. 'Let me just get onto Google and…'

Sierra stopped talking midsentence as she encountered some captions on her screen that said: _Cannot connect to webpage._ _Phone not connected to the Internet. _ Sierra stared hard at her phone, hoping it was some sort of mishap. She refreshed the page hoping to get some access to her blog but the same captions appeared on the screen. Sierra widened her eyes in terror as she realised that it wasn't a fluke.

* * *

><p>'Uh, hello?' Alejandro called out as he opened the doors to the Mess Hall. 'Chef?' Duncan, Courtney, Eva, Izzy and Owen all filed in after Alejandro into the building realising it was empty.<p>

Owen heaved a big sigh of pleasure as he took in the smell of the room. 'Oh it smells like free-range eggs and bacon in here.'

He immediately bounded into the kitchen hoping that some food was lying about while the others followed him, hoping to find the cranky cook.

'Yo Chef,' Duncan announced as he walked into the kitchen. 'Do you know where Chris… Nevermind, he's not here.'

The kitchen was empty with some sort of burnt piece of meat on the grill. It had been so overcooked that it now looked like a black cookie. Nonetheless, Owen scooped it up and ate it.

'Mmmm, crunchy.' He exclaimed. Alejandro facepalmed at this.

Xxx

'Does he _have_ to eat everything thing he sees?' Alejandro commented in the confessional.

Xxx

'Well, looks like Chef isn't here. Let's go and just ditch this supposed challenge today.' Duncan said.

'Hang on a second,' Courtney said. 'Look, something isn't right here. Why was that thing cooking on the grill so long that it turned black? Chef would at least turn off the grill before he left.'

'You're right. He's not that stupi- uh... forgetful that he wouldn't have forgotten to turn off the grill. I'm pretty sure that burning this place down wouldn't be his intention anyways.' Alejandro commented.

'Exactly,' Courtney said.

'Ooh! And look, a spatula on the floor!' Izzy said delightedly as she pointed to the utensil which was in front of the grill. 'And it's still got some meat on it.'

'I call dibs!' Owen yelled as he bent down to pick it up before Courtney slapped away his hand.

'Look, the spatula is by the grill, right where it would've fallen if someone was cooking some food here.' Courtney inferred.

'So you're point is…?' Eva asked.

'I don't think this is just some challenge. I think Chef actually disappeared as well as Chris and Blainley.' Courtney replied confidently.

'But how is that possible?' Eva pressed on.

Courtney in turn shook her head. 'I have no idea. But something abnormal is going on here. And I, as a CIT, intend on figuring it out.'

'Yeah?' Duncan said. 'Well I, as a lazy, couldn't careless guy, intend on going back until they return.' And with that, he walked out of the room. Eva shrugged and followed his lead, not bothering to find Chef anymore.

Alejandro looked at Courtney with a sceptical look. 'I'm with you on this one. We must figure out what happened. This is just _too_ strange.'

Courtney nodded in response.

'Oh yeah! I'll come and manhunt Chef with you guys too!' Izzy said a little too excitedly.

'Izzy,' Courtney said. 'We're not finding Chef, we're figuring out why and how they disappeared like that.'

'Meh, I guess I could help with that too.' she replied.

'You guys go ahead, I'll be here eating this cake I found.' Owen said as he stared at the cake which was in the fridge whilst Alejandro rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>LeShawna was sitting with Gwen and Bridgette on one of the cabin's porch steps when Sierra came running in crying at the top of her lungs.<p>

'Nooooooo!' Sierra half sobbed, half screamed.

The sudden howling scared the three girls causing them to scream as well. 'Aaagh!' they exclaimed in unison.

'Noooooo!'

'Aaagh!'

'Nooooo!'

Eventually, LeShawna got tired of the constant wailing and strode up to Sierra ready to give her a piece of her mind. 'Girl, what is wrong with you? You're sobs are hurting our ears!'

Sierra stopped her major cries and tried to talk between her sobs. 'Heather... relationship... No telling... Me stalk... Confessional... Phone... WAAAGH!' Sierra started all over again while LeShawna had a blank look on her face.

'Uh... Could you repeat that again?' she asked.

Sierra managed to pull herself together and started to replace her sadness with frustration. 'My phone...'

'Is stalking Heather?' Gwen finished sarcastically.

'No! My phone has _no_ internet!' Sierra snapped.

'Oh no, the horror...' Gwen replied unamused.

Bridgette spoke up. 'Sierra, we _are_ on an island far away from civilisation. It wouldn't be surprising if there was no Internet.'

'But this is different!' Sierra exclaimed. 'I have my own private wifi that worked in All Stars and it worked this morning when I was on the boat to the island. BUT NOW IT'S NOT WORKING! I need to get some help!'

Before anyone could reply, Sierra quickly fumbled with her phone before placing it to her ear. Immediately, her eyes turned wide in shock. '911 doesn't work!'

LeShawna was the first to speak her mind. 'You called _911_ just because you had no wifi?'

'Well... wouldn't you?' Sierra asked. 'But listen, this is different.'

She put her phone on speaker and held it up for the LeShawna, Gwen and Bridgette to hear. All that was coming out was a long, linear beep that didn't end.

'That_ is_ really weird,' Gwen said.

'Yeah,' Bridgette agreed. '911 would always pick up. Even if we are in the middle of nowhere.'

'Try again,' LeShawna suggested.

Sierra agreed before dialing the number again. However, there weren't even any rings; only the same, long beeping sound was heard.

'It's like the phone lines just dropped.' LeShawna said. 'Weird. Well, don't worry girl. I'm sure it'll work later. And as for the Internet thing, maybe this is fate telling you to back off the Total Drama blogs a little.'

'Hmmph' Sierra replied in response. 'Well I'm going to find Cody and hopefully he'll cheer me up with that cute smile and that pale buttcheek of his.'

LeShawna and Bridgette couldn't help but look disgusted while Gwen just muttered 'Whatever floats your boat.'

* * *

><p>Tyler was strolling around the campgrounds with Lindsay when he noticed something docked up on the island's beach area.<p>

'Hey looks, Linds,' Tyler pointed out. 'It's a jet ski with a pair of water skis at the back! Awesome! Why don't we go try them out?'

'Nah, I just got my nails done and I don't want to ruin them by grabbing the handle thingy.' Lindsay replied. 'And besides, I promised Beth I was gonna do her nails now.'

'Cool,' Tyler closed his eyes and leaned in to give Lindsay a kiss on the cheek. Unfortunately, Lindsay did not get Tyler's hint and walked away to find Beth causing her boyfriend to fall.

'Hey man, you alright?' Geoff, who happened to be passing by with DJ, asked.

'Yeah,' came Tyler's response as he picked himself up. 'I found some jet skis we could ride.'

'Sweet!' said Geoff.

'Uh okay, cool!' DJ said, still a bit conscious about his fear of water.

After the three got changed into their swimsuits, they met up at the jet skis and prepared to ride it. DJ, who of course was wearing a massive life vest, was at the front driving it while Geoff and Tyler were water skiing with the two pairs of skis they found. DJ looked at the handle bars a little confused.

'Okay, so how do you ride this thi-' his words were lost as the jet ski lurched forward at full speed when DJ twisted the handle bars.

'WOOOOO! EXTREME!' yelled Tyler as he sort of water skied.

'OH MAN THIS IS AWESOME!' cheered Geoff.

'HOW DO I STOP THIS THING!' came DJ as he covered his eyes. He opened them just a bit and that was when he noticed _the wall..._ in the middle of the ocean? 'AAAAGGGHHHH!' He screamed before jumping off the water ski. Tyler and Geoff, however, weren't as lucky and crashed into the wall. When they surfaced, Geoff screamed.

'Aagh! Dude that burns! That burns so bad!' he yelled as he held up his hand.

'What are you talking about?' DJ frantically asked. 'Are you hurt?'

'I accidentally touched that weird wall and it feels like it's scorched my skin.' Geoff said as he carefully examined his hands. 'It feels a lot better now but there's no burns or anything like that on my hand. Huh, weird.'

'Are you sure about that?' Tyler asked as he placed his hand against the wall. 'OWWW! Oh man that really hurt!' He looked at this hand and realised that there were no damages on it.

'What is this thing?' Geoff said as he stared at the wall.

'And more importantly, why is it out here?' DJ added.

The boys were looking at a large grey, opaque wall that was a few hundred metres out from Wawanakwa, sitting on the water. It was so tall that when they looked up, they still couldn't see it.

'That is really weird...' Tyler said.

'H-How big is it?' asked Geoff.

The boys looked left and right, and realised that the wall stretched both ways as far as they could see.

'Hang on a minute...' DJ said as he doggy paddled next to it for a few moments while Tyler and Geoff followed. 'Look, it doesn't go straight. It looks like it's... curving inwards?'

'So?' Tyler asked.

'It... it might be circling the island.' DJ guessed.

'... so you're saying that there's a giant egg is circling Camp?' Geoff asked seriously.

'EGGS?' yelled Tyler. 'THERE BETTER NOT BE A RABID _CHICKEN_ HATCHING OUT OF THIS THING.'

'Woah, chill dude.'

'It could be a dome?' continued DJ.

Geoff's face fell. 'What... what makes you think that?'

'Well this wall thing is curved inwards and when you look up, it kinda bends inwards too.'

'Why can't I see this.. wall, dome thing on the other side of the island from here then?' said Geoff.

'I don't know... but there's a really good chance that it is there.'

'Wait, so we're trapped here? In this _EGG_?' Tyler exclaimed.

'Woah man, I didn't mean to make it sound like that.' DJ assured. To no avail, Tyler started to hyperventilate. 'Dude, I don't even know if we are trapped in here or if there is a dome egg thing.' DJ continued.

He tried frantically to calm Tyler down while Geoff was off to the side, looking really worriedly at this wall. 'Uh... come on guys. We should probably head back and tell the others about this.'

Xxx

It was Geoff who was in the confessional this time. 'Oh man. Normally I'd be pretty chill even in creepy situations like this, but this weird wall - or dome thing - and the disappearance of Chris, Blainley and Chef has got me completely worried, dudes. I just... I just hope I'm not the cause of this. Let's just say that some really weird things happened to me right before I came to the island...'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's that! First off, I know this chapter was all about the first generation cast but I guarantee you the second and third gen cast will have as big a role as these guys. Besides, the more the merrier.**

**Yeah.. they're back at Camp Wawanakwa. Again. I couldn't decide whether to do this on Pahkitew or Wawanakwa but I realised that this island had better locations, so sorry if you're annoyed hehe...**

**Also, I didn't like TDAS (worst season in my opinion) so that's why I'm trying to write everyone who participated in that season like they were before in previous seasons. Except, maybe for Sierra...**

**And finally, in case you didn't get it, line breaks are used to indicate a new scene and 'Xxx' is used for confessionals**

**I hope you liked that and thank you for reading this :) Pls leave a review and let me know ur thoughts**

**Till next time~**


End file.
